dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Candi McArthur (Cataclysmic Gerosha)/Outfit gallery
Ciem suits Spookfaced Centipede Project: Ciempiés Proto Forfica Variega Lithobia Vanadium Centipede |-|Ciem= |-|Vanadium Centipede= Prisoner outfits See also: Candi's rapsheet Due to Candi's incredible bad luck, she has been mistaken for various other criminals or faced outrageous charges on more than one occasion. As such, she's been to prison twice, and been jailed many other times for shorter stints. She has become very accustomed to the fact that she will be in a jumpsuit more often than not - and not her Ciem outfit. She is often furloughed for missions that require Ciem, but has to return to prison right away when the mission is over. She's become familiar with this routine, and seldom questions following it. She knows that for so long as the Kirby Act is in place, especially the Beliah Amendments to it, she cannot hope to ever truly be a free citizen again. She can merely hope to trade one form of confinement or supervision for another. Yet, she continues her crusade for the sake of those who do still have at least the illusion of freedom. Vanderburgh County Sheriff's Department Candi was sent here first after she was arrested on October 15th, when the Hebbleskins placed another dome around Gerosha and the local facilities were off limits. She was transferred to Evansville jurisdiction, which was intrigued by the fact that she was willing to admit to being Ciem in order to improve her chances in juvenile court of not being found guilty of arson. Her outfit was a white-and-black striped shirt on top, and a black pair of pants on bottom. She was in this outfit for two days, forced to share a cell with classmate Phoebe Gadsbury - the latter being caught stealing a car in an effort to flee town during the Hebbleskin raid. Phoebe is not seen again after this, though not due to Candi doing anything to her. After Vanderburgh, all of Candi's Ciem-related items (including her pin wardrobe) were confiscated. She and Phoebe were also kept in their cell for a majority of the day, to protect them from adult inmates. Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility At this facility, Candi is put in a "4-piece suit" or else must walk with her hands behind back in hallways under regular protocol periods. She is given some leeway during periods of inactivity, lounging, gym, or emergencies - especially ones where Ciem is needed. As the war heats up and the Icy Finger appear bent on giving Affadidah his own country, these emergencies in the southern Indiana area become more frequent. She is usually allowed to wear her charge-holding Zeran wardrobe back hair pin, but must not draw attention to it. She must gain approval to use other Ciem gadgets for purposes of any operation, on or off campus. Guards are authorized to use Bezeetol if she steps out of line, though they quickly realize she has no intention of taking advantage of her special perks. Candi's outfit in Madison is mostly modeled after the 2015 2-part British documentary series Kid Criminals, in which the second episode interviewed real-life at-the-time Madison inmate Amanda L. Artyamsoal. Oddly enough, Amanda was at one point charged with arson the same as Candi was. Efforts were made in both Sims games used for the renders to get Candi's outfit to match the exact hue of the outfits worn by actual Madison inmates. The hallway in some Ash Cloud concept art where she first battles Korsicht was also modeled to resemble hallways of the actual facility, as depicted in that same documentary. Even when she is visited by the Trenson family in one panel, she is shown in a gym with floor tiles modeled after those in the actual Madison gym. While color matching and body proportions cooperated more in Sims 3, her white undershirt is missing in those renders. This is corrected in Sims 4, which allows her to wear a white undershirt. However, it still doesn't match the neckline of Amanda's shirt in the documentary, due to limitations with the game mesh. Candi returns her uniform when she is finally set free 2 years after she first goes to prison; yet several photos of her in it were taken. She's allowed to keep those photos. SCALLOP Evansville HQ Jail Candi here would also be put in a 4-piece on occasion when certain events were happening, especially if being escorted through hallways. She was allowed more exercise privileges here than Vanderburgh County, though she was not nearly as privileged here as at Madison. Her uniform was a very simple navy set of scrubs, not unlike those that might be worn by a nurse. She was allowed to have her pin wardrobe, but not any chargers for it. All her non-pin Ciem materials found on her person were confiscated, along with her other on-person belongings. South Bend Concentration Camp Candi's pin was not discovered here, though she was often drugged and not able to use it. She was fed microwave dinners to sustain her until the day of her execution, from which she escaped death by a stroke of luck due to a power outage causing mass confusion. She was so drugged much of the time, that it was hard for her to summon the will to access her pin and do much. She was otherwise kept naked in her cell most of the time, and only allowed to shower once a week. She would sometimes be put in sack cloth robes, when sent to the block for mock executions with fake blades, to ready her for the idea that she could die any day. Harris County Jail See also: Harris County Jail at Wikipedia Candi has been to the 1200 location's 4th floor on at least 4 occasions. The first was when she was placed there under protective custody, as SCALLOP went over verifying her documents to prove she was a Toklisanan after she fled Ameristan with the Exodus Agenda. Her pin was usually confiscated, along with any other defense besides centilegs. She usually was not permitted any access to any of her Ciem suits, unless granted special permission in the event of an emergency that staff couldn't handle. However, she was allowed to keep Remotach pills handy. To be taken only if there is an immediate threat of Hebbleskin invasion. Her pills needed to be kept safely hidden away from other inmates, to avoid drug shenanigans. Her second trip was after being mistaken for Julia Milagro. Even after getting several inmates that recognized her to verify her identity, Candi still found herself denied release until her bail was paid. She later found herself back after Lonny accused her of having a joint. However, she was released rather quickly when a complete lack of evidence to put the discovered joint in her hand - plus witness testimony vindicating her - led to all charges being dropped. In spite this, they desired bail money be paid. Candi was able to pay her way out this time, even though it seemed like robbery to her. After needing protective custody yet again following her battle with Musaran and the successful invasion of SCALLOP's main headquarters by the Hebbleskins, Candi is told she can choose to go into SCALLOP Women's Containment Center or Harris County Jail. She elects to go to Harris County, in order to keep an eye on Dolly - who'd been wrongfully convicted for theft by Darius framing her. It is presumed upon some of her later arrests that she was sent to Harris County for a short time for those as well. Houston Women's Prison After the SCALLOP Containment Centers are shut down following Icy Finger attacks destroying the juvenile unit, Candi is transferred here. Her outfit is about the same as her outfit in Harris County. She has a lot more privileges, including getting to keep her pin and chargers for it. Her overall life here is about the same as her conditions at Madison as a minor. SCALLOP Texas prisoner Her time spent as a prisoner in the SCALLOP system was similar to her time spent at Houston Women's, but with slightly more perks. SCALLOP Women's Containment Center in particular granted her a lot more freedom of movement most of the time than she was allowed at any other facility. Her pin was sometimes confiscated, sometimes not, based on her earned perks and impending threat levels from outside. Her outfit came in heavy and lightweight variants, to avoid her overheating during warmer days. Most of her outfits were dark blue. An entire floor of SWCC was devoted just to housing members of the Sodality of Gerosha, as SCALLOP realized placing them with actual career criminals on the same floor would create a lot of problems. Even so, this didn't create a totally incident-free environment. When Mingmei hands a Zeran teleporter to Keet Kabo to aid the latter's escape, it was after first convincing Candi to give one to Mingmei in a conversation away from cameras. Mingmei refuses to sell Candi out, as Zeran teleporters are housed elsewhere in the facility. This makes it harder to indict Candi for involvement. Mingmei, likewise, is not punished for handing the teleporter to Keet. Lex decides that they needed for Keet to escape to aid their greater plan, so Mingmei is let off the hook for the incident. Keet is instead framed as the sole party responsible for her own escape. The Sodality girls feel only a small tinge of remorse for this, as they were eager to be rid of Keet for being so annoying. Candi is also a witness when Marge winds up in a fight with a Navajo prisoner who was eating in the same cafeteria, in spite lack of Sodality affiliation. ''Inferno'' civilian look In spite Erin technically being rich, Erin's difficulty holding down a solid job (and large hospitalization bill) meant that the girls mostly lived like they were poor. Candi couldn't access her own riches until she turned at least 18, and even then had to go to Texas to claim it. She learned how to get by as a teen with little money. However, her faith was challenged when her local minister was brutally murdered and then the corpse sexually desecrated by the Hebbleskin Gang. Her local congregation scattered to the wind, rather than band together in defiance. She had to turn to devotions at her godfather Imaki's house, to have any reinforcement at all, as her town's culture became increasingly hostile to those of her faith. Given Imaki himself was often very distracted, this created room for Candi's mind to wander - and to not apply what she'd been taught. Surrounded by the depraved culture of Gerosha High School, Candi found herself often tempted to compromise with that culture - especially when her sisters needed to be protected from both rape-happy classmates and corrupt faculty willing to cover for rapists. This and other traumas instilled in Candi a desire to act out, to find a boyfriend and cling to him wholeheartedly, in the hopes they could marry one day and flee the area. She could start over somewhere else with said boyfriend, and could then continue her crusade against the Hebbleskins and their villainy somewhere more favorably. This was in spite the fact that her sister Erin forbade her to date anyone. Candi's scheme seemed to be working out at first. Danny Loffin's only major issue was that his family wanted to move to Oregon, and might ruin his and Candi's plan. He schemed to get her pregnant, so as to convince the adults in their lives to hear out the teens' wishes. Candi was all too willing to play along with Danny's scheme, and the two began sneaking off to have sex as often as possible. Imaki began to suspect that Candi was sexually active, but did very little to deter her from continuing her affair. Erin, the whole time, remained in the dark. To blend in with the culture, Candi often wore torn blue jeans. However, she made sure her jeans were only torn "to an acceptable degree," so as to comply with what little dress code Gerosha High had. Her shirts were often very simple. During the fall months, she would wear a green jacket on top. She also wore black tennis shoes. One of the last times she would have this look, however, was when she was out after being acquitted for arson - but before her next trial regarding leaking the existence of Zeran wardrobes to police. Imaki was able to pay her bail to ensure she was out in-between trial dates. Candi returned to Gerosha, and helped authorities (and her sister Miriam, and the Purge-Flare) to rid the city of the Pyro Panthers. She also fought Lava Tigre, with help from the Purge-Flare. She personally chased down Frank Morvel, and ensured his capture by authorities - damaging Gleeful-N'-Young operations in the area significantly in doing so. Candi continued to wear this general look, right up until just after her trial for the leak. Under pressure to protect Imaki and Miriam, Candi plead guilty to the leak. She wore this outfit when helping Danny move to Oregon, though the two of them were unable to resist having sex a few more times before they had to finally say goodbye. In December of 2015, Candi wore a different jacket when she complied with orders to turn herself in. She would be furloughed from Madison a few times, but never wore her green jacket again. Otherwise, she spent the next two years of her life in prison. ''Adaptation'' outfits Candi's outfits in Sodality: Instigation mostly consisted of whatever rags she could scrape together, as the war-torn southern Indiana countryside was quickly reduced to an economy of almost nothing. She looted clothes from farmsteads that had been abandoned. When she finally claimed her money in Texas, Candi still kept her wardrobe fairly small. She began wearing some fairly simple outfits when going to college, not intending to draw much attention to herself. After being arrested a few times for silly reasons, Candi's self-esteem took a dip. She also decided that carrying out missions at times required her to do so in her civilian identity. Yet, being completely without a disguise was not safe. She began dressing more in a "ghetto" style, as this made her blend in better. Being dark mixed-race, higher-class clothes on her raised suspicion in the Houston area quickly. Dressing down helped her avoid most unwanted attention. However, she also had to deal with being judged by classmates. When confronted about it, she didn't deny her criminal record. However, she also had to deal with unwanted attention from peers who assumed she was a prostitute. When her porn video with Tyrone was discovered, this made things even worse for her. Things got even worse still when Warren's affair with her was exposed on campus. Her transfer to Waco and remarriage to Donte did little to improve her reputation; it merely meant that Donte found his name also dragged through the mud. However, the couple refused to let that interfere with the love they'd found. Upon moving to Waco and marrying Donte legally, Candi's self-esteem improved. She began dressing in ghetto outfits a lot less often, hoping to dress up and hold down better jobs. This was complicated by the terms of her probation, however.